1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving different types of memory cards.
2. The Related Art
Memory cards are external memory media utilized in electronic devices such as a mobile phone. The data transmission between the memory cards and the electronic devices are accomplished through different card connectors. There are different kinds of memory cards in the market such as MSII(memory stick II), SD, SMC, MMC card, etc.
Traditionally, a single card connector was used to receive a single type of memory card. If a different type of memory card was to be used in a particular electronic device, a completely different card connector had to be employed. Consequently, as the development of technology, a multi-card connector has been designed for receiving multiple memory cards of different types.
A multi-card connector includes an insulating housing and a cover coupling with the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines at least one inserting groove. Contacts are received in the inserting groove respectively. In other space of the insulating housing, it defines another inserting groove that also receives a plurality of contacts. These inserting grooves with contacts are independent to mate with identifying memory cards. The multi-card connector is used for receiving two different types of memory cards in a stacked array.
However, the structure of the multi-card connector is very complex because of the plurality of inserting grooves defined in the insulating housing. Then it increases the manufacture cost of the multi-card connector. Further more, since the science and technology development rapid, the design of related electronic devices tends to become compact. Therefore, the multi-card connector described above cannot suit to the compact electronic devices.